A “weblog” or “blog” generally refers to a webpage or website maintained by a writer or “blogger” who updates the webpage or website with new blog entries. The blogger may express his/her thoughts and ideas in individual blog entries, and publish those blog entries for access by readers virtually worldwide via the Internet. More recently, the popularity of blogs and blogging has increased to the point that virtually anyone with Internet access and a desire to publish his/her thoughts can start and maintain a blog on virtually any subject. Typically, blog entries are presented in reverse chronological order, with the most recent blog entry appearing at the top of a list of such blog entries. Individual blog entries may be text-based, or a combination of text and photos, and may also include various links to audio, video, or audiovisual multimedia. The blog webpage may also accept comments from readers which may be posted to the blog. While many blogs are accessible to the general public, other blogs may be accessible only to a limited number of authorized participants.